


I brought ice cream

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [23]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: i love snow days because it means that you trek across town to hang out with me and watch movies on the couch except this time you demand to know who i’m crushing on and i don’t know how to say you
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I brought ice cream

She loved Velaris in the winter. She loved the days when the snow coated the mountains surrounding them and using your car was forbidden because the roads were covered in ice. She liked working from home, curled up in a big woolen sweater and moving around barefoot from one room to the other with her drawing tablet, drinking tea after tea and eating junk food.

But what she loved more about snow days was that Rhys didn’t work. Most of those days, he would walk across town from his place to hers to spend time with her, lounging on the couch and watching shitty movies, and he always brought food, because he knew how bad she could get at taking care of herself when she couldn’t just order food to be delivered at her door.

Today was no different. He had arrived an hour earlier, given her a peck on the cheek, kicked off his shoes and put ice cream in her freezer. And now they were sitting on her couch looking at each other, cross-legged, with a bowl of popcorn between them.

“ - so then Cassian basically just got the hell out of there before Tarquin could catch him in the act!”

“Oh my God, what happened next?”

“I mean, Tarquin’s not that stupid. He knew the bottle hadn’t just fallen off his desk, so he looked for evidence. I think he’s still looking.”

“Oh, poor Tarquin.”

“He’s nice, but he’s a dofus. I can’t believe you ever went out with him.”

She rolled her eyes. She’d known it was coming the second he’d mentioned Tarquin. “It was one coffee, six months ago. Can you stop acting like we got married or something?” She threw a popcorn in his direction, and he opened his mouth to catch it before laughing.

“Oh come on, Fey. You know I’m just teasing you. And Tarquin is hot, I’m not blaming you for wanting to try something.”

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable. I’m gonna go get some ice cream and try to ignore you.”

But he just chuckled and followed her to the kitchen as she got up. “You know I’m the one who brought it, right? You can’t eat the ice cream and forget about me.”

She opened her freezer, grabbed one of the boxes, a spoon, then she turned to him and said in a playful tone: “Watch me.”

Then she sat on the ground and started eating. He was beside her in seconds, his own box and spoon in hand, and she smiled at him. This friendly routine they had was great, it was easy to be around him, it was familiar.

They ate in silence for a moment before he asked.

“Speaking of which, we haven’t talked about you going on dates for a while now.” She almost stopped eating, but she forced herself to look casual as he continued. “What’s up with that?”

“I don’t know.” She felt like her voice was stranded, but Rhys didn’t seem to notice, he kept eating.

“Are you telling me that the gorgeous Feyre Archeron doesn’t have anyone to go on dates with?”

“I’m not gorgeous.” She let the words slip out of her before she could stop herself. Rhys stopped eating to look at her.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No I’m not. I’m a mess most of the time.”

“Feyre,” he let the box of ice cream rest on the ground, and waited until she was looking at him for real before he kept going. “You are literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. How you can think any other way is beyond me.”

It wasn’t the first time he told her something like that, but it was certainly the first time she felt sure that he was sincere. The tone of his voice, the way he stared at her, there was just no way he was exaggerating to please her. She could see it in his eyes. So she decided she would tell him the truth.

“I haven’t gone in a date for a while, but it’s not because nobody asked me out.”

“Then why is it?” He continued before she could answer. “Do you have a crush or something?” He asked matter-of-factly as he resumed eating his ice cream. She couldn’t back down, now.

“I do, actually.”

“Interesting! Do I know him?”

“Yes.”

He stopped eating at that, staring at her with an expression that she didn’t understand. Was it fear? Jealousy?

“Wh - Who is it?”

She swallowed, ready for what was bound to happen once she’d have told him. Then she talked.

“You.”

But he didn’t laugh, he didn’t yell, he didn’t leave. He just looked at her, until he said.

“Me?”

“Yes.”

She nodded. It was out now. The shameful crush that was thriving in her heart for month was out. He knew. Now nothing would be the same between them, he wouldn’t come around on snow days and they would stop talking on the phone every night. She knew he didn’t feel that way about her, she knew because in the year that had passed since they had met each other, he had never tried anything with her. Granted, the first few months had been chaotic, with her leaving Tamlin and trying to heal. But even after that, he had just been a friend. A good friend, but he had never seemed to be interested in her romantically. And there she was, admitting to him how she was feeling.

Finally, he talked again.

“Oh God, I’m so stupid.”

Of all the things she had expected him to say, this was not one of them.

“What?”

“Feyre, I’ve been crushing on you for months now, but I just didn’t want to tell you anything because I thought after Tamlin, you wouldn’t want to start up another relationship. I’m so stupid.”

“You have a crush on me?”

“I do. But hey, you do too, you just said it!”

She stayed silent, staring at him, until a fit of laughter escaped her at his very accusatory tone. He joined in on her laughs a second later, and they remained on her kitchen floor, laughing, for an eternity. Finally, they managed to calm down long enough for Rhys to ask.

“So… what do we do now?”

“About what?”

“About us.”

“Do you want there to be a ‘us’, then?”

He smiled at her and reached for her free hand, slowing taking it into his. “I would like that.”

She felt a warm feeling invade her entire body at this, and squeezed back at the touch. “I would like that, too.”

He spent the evening at her place. And the night. And part of the next day, too.

She really loved snow days.


End file.
